All I'm Thinkin' About
by katy1986
Summary: Okay first third watch fic totally jimmykim an bit off bosfaith n tyalex in the mix.NEW CHAPTER ALERT- chapter 7 up. Read and Review PLS-I will beg if needed
1. Quite Day Or Not

AN:I have gone over all my chapters and spelled checked them and they are now reloaded with an extra chapter to boot hope you enjoy. Katy xXx

Disclaimer: Don't own any off the plot, wish I did, I'd be rich.

Okay this is a jimmy/Kim fic hope you like a couple of others couples thrown in along the way.

Okay time line is not how it was on TV.

The first part off the story you will recognise from series 1 ep 2.

Jimmy is already engaged to Brooke.

Joey is 6

An Alex is already part of the firehouse family

Quite day or not

It was a bright sunny afternoon in New York City. On this particular Thursday the 55 sector was unusually quite.

55-david and 55-charlie had about 9 calls between them. 55-3 Adam was just pulling out of Angel and Mercy where they had just finished a call. 55-2 Boyd were on there way back to Camelot. 55 ladder 100 were just lounging around the fire house, they started there shift at 3pm and had, had 1 call in two hours.

Lt. Johnson was in his office doing paperwork, whilst Billy Walsh, Joe Lombardo, DK Kitson, Davy and Jimmy Doherty played pool.

Whilst over in another part of the precinct 55-charlie were rolling down the street when a call came over the radio that would change the day for everyone with in the 55.

"We have a high jacking in progress a silver ford escort, 2 victims in the back seat and 1 in the trunk" Central radioed over.

"Did he just say 1 in the trunk" Officer Ty Davis asked his partner.

"Yea" Officer John (sully) Sullivan replied.

"Damn" Davis said to no one.

55-charlie turned a corner and then straight up in front off them up at the inter section a silver ford escort turned into the street.

"Sully there" Davis said pointing in front of them.

"Got it" Sully said reaching for the radio. "55-charlie got the car and are trailing at a distance"

As they crossed the intersection the in guy in the car made the police tail and put his foot down on the gas.

"Crap he made us" Sully said putting his foot on the gas also.

The chase went on for about 10 minutes until the highjacker turned the car at a sharp turn and went into the waste land then to the horror of Davis and Sully put the car on course straight into the Hudson River then jumped out of the car. Sully braked and he and Davis scrambled out of the squad. Davis went to chase the highjacker when Sully yelled at him.

"Leave him" Sully yelled and grabbed his radio on his uniform "55-charlie to central we need a rush on EMS and fire we have a car in the Hudson River just to the right of Hudson bridge"

Sully and Davis got to the edge of the river and saw the car starting to sink. Then as one they jumped into the river and swam to the car as they got to the car they saw a women and a little girl in the car screaming. Sully pulled at the door to the car just as 55-david pulled up and Officer Maurice (Bosco) Boscorilli and Officer Faith Yokas got out. Then right next to them 55-2 Boyd pulled up and out got paramedics Kimberly (Kim) Zambrano and Roberto (Bobby) Caffey they grabbed there bags and ran to the jetty at the side of the river.

Sully pulled the lady out of the car whilst Davis got the little girl out who was screaming for her dad, just as Davis got the girl out the car's nose dived under the water and started to tip.

Davis and Sully pulled the woman and little girl to the bank and with help from the paramedics pulled them up on the bank. Just then 55 ladder 100 pulled up lt. Johnson and his crew jumped out.

Sully swam back to the car and tried to open the boot (which was under water). As he resurfaced he saw Jimmy looking at him.

"Doherty there's one in the trunk" Sully yelled as 55-3 Adam pulled up and Monty (Doc) Parker and Carlos Nieto got out there bus.

Jimmy took off his jacket and boots then grabbed the wrench from the truck. Jimmy started to run and dived straight into the river.

Just before he went in Kim looked up and saw him do it she looked completely terrified,(coz up until 2 years ago Jimmy and Kim had been married, they were now divorced and shared joint custody of there 6 year old little boy Joey) truth be told she still loved Jimmy. She watched as Jimmy swam over to the car and dived under to try an open the trunk with the wrench. After about 4 dives Jimmy and Sully were getting desperate, Jimmy tooka long deep breathe and dived back under. Kim watching from the bank was distracted from her patient, the little girl started crying in near hysterics, Kim turned her attention back to her patient but every now and then she would check back and make sure Jimmy was ok. On the latest attempt Jimmy was able to pop the trunk, he pulled the man out.

"He's not breathing" Jimmy yelled to the paramedics at the bank.

Doc and Carlos handed the mum over to the other paramedics had turned up and went to get the man off Jimmy. Once Kim saw that Jimmy was ok she went back to the little girl as she had just screamed out for her daddy.

"Give me your hand" Kim asked the woman who was the little girl's mother. Kim grabbed the mums hand and put her hand i9n her little girls, the woman started crying even more than she already was.

"He has no pulse" Carlos shouted at doc "His left pupils blown"

The lady started crying once she heard that, As Sully and Jimmy were pulled up and out of the river and handed warm up blankets. Jimmy watched as Kim worked on the little girl with Bobby and the others on the mum as now a blanket had been put over the dad to signal that he was dead.

As Jimmy stood there he thought of his family and people who he loved namely Kim and Joey.

"Jimmy I need to check you over" Doc said to him as he stood watching the scene before his eyes.

"I'm fine Doc, just help them" Jimmy replied distantly. Kim and Bobby got the little girl to there rig, an after two pats on the back window from DK they were off to Angel and Mercy. A little while so was her mum in the back of Doc and Carlos' rig.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked. Pls review xXx Katy


	2. Your Thick Head Don't Need Much Oxygen

Your thick head doesn't need oxygen

Angel of Mercy

"Have you two finished up yet" Doc asked as he and Carlos were walking back out to there bus.

"Yea, I've just finished the paperwork" Kim said throwing the file on the pile behind the nurse's desk.

"Good, you two head back to the house" Doc said walking through the sliding doors.

"Well you heard the boss let's go" Kim said looking at Bobby. "What's wrong you've been quite since we left the scene?"

"Nothing lets go" Bobby said grabbing his jacket without looking at Kim.

Bobby and Kim walked out to the bus and got in.

"What's wrong now" Kim asked looking at Bobby.

"I said nothing" Bobby replied starting the bus.

"Yea and I know your lying" Kim said still looking at him. "Oh this isn't about Doherty is it?"

"It's your life" Bobby replied off handily.

"Exactly, It's my life" Kim said turning her back to him.

"His engaged Kim"

"You know thank you for telling me Bobby like I wasn't already aware of the fact" Kim said her voice dropping with anger.

The rest of the ride back to the house was silent.

Camelot

"Hey Jimmy look the rescues on the news" DK yelled as Kim and Bobby walked up the stairs.

"Cool" Jimmy said coming to stand in front of the TV with the rest of the fire-fighters. The news report ended with a zoom in on Sully.

Kim and Bobby had stopped to watch the report with everyone else. Kim turned and walked away.

"What don't the cameras have zoom" Jimmy said to his crew who booed at the TV.

Jimmy noticed that Kim had walked away and went to catch up with her.

"I thought I looked good" Jimmy said giving Kim a dimpled smile.

"Oh yea, the father of my child nearly betting him self drowned" Kim said trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach doing kamikaze runs.

"Yea, but do you know what kept me alive" Jimmy asked looking at her.

"Your thick head don't need much oxygen" Kim said turning her back to Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled two tickets out of his pocket and held them in front of Kim's face.

"Springsteen tickets" Kim asked going to the fridge.

"His back with the original wall street band" Jimmy replied.

"I know I read the papers" Kim said looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy pointed one of the tickets at Kim.

"Jimmy your engaged" Kim said looking away from him.

"I know" Jimmy said looking down. "Brooke don't like Springsteen anyway and his music is one of the things we still have in common" Jimmy replied looking anywhere but at Kim.

"I'll think about it" Kim said looking at him.

"Well think fast its Friday" Jimmy said as he turned and walked back to sit with DK and Billy.

15 Minutes later in 55-2

"Jimmy asked me to go to a concert with him" Kim said looking over at Bobby.

"His Engaged" Bobby said looking over at Kim.

"I know it's only a concert" Kim said trying to convince herself.

"Yea and you know you will end up sleeping with him. Then I will have to hear you moan about how much a jerk Doherty is" Bobby said staring at Kim.

"Its not my fault his a Jerk" Kim said defending herself.

"Its your fault that you know his a jerk and you keep sleeping with him" Bobby replied. Kim didn't answer him back she just stared out the window for a couple of minutes.

"So what's going on with you" Kim said looking at him changing the subject.

"Nothing why" Bobby stared at her because of the way she changed the subject.

"Dana came to talk to me" Kim said looking back to the road.

"Stay out of it" Bobby replied putting his eyes back to the road.

"If your going to date the girl date the girl, just don't kind of date the girl" Kim said looking back at Bobby. "I don't know what your problem is she's gorgeous"

"Well I'm interested in someone else" Bobby answered evasively.

"What who" Kim as ked staring at Bobby.

"No one" Bobby said staring at the road as if it was going to come to life.

"Oh my god, its some one I know" Kim said grinning.

"I didn't say that" Bobby said sending a sideways glare at Kim.

"Well if I do, I'd better warn her" Kim said placing her feet on her seat.

"What's that suppose to mean" Bobby said slowing down because they were coming up to traffic lights.

"You are a dating disaster" Kim said looking at him.

"Say's who" Bobby replied glaring at her as they sat in traffic.

"All 58 women I set you up with" Kim said staring back at him. "You wanna know why? You've got a mother complex that's why. You've got a thing with her"

"A thing?" Bobby asked trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yea, it's like your dating her or something" Kim said carrying on her rant. Bobby was chuckling at her. "Like that weekend you were meant to take Rachel to the Mets game but you couldn't. Why?

Sending a side ways glance at Kim Bobby replied. "I promised my Mom I'd paint the kitchen"

"Tina wanted to go to Atlantic City? You couldn't why?" Kim said turning in her seat to look right at Bobby.

"Shut up" Bobby said glancing at Kim then back to the road.

"Mommy was getting a couch. She's first, everything else is second. Which is no big deal, a lot of guys put there Moms first. Norman Bates." Kim said staring at him.

Bobby didn't reply he just put his foot down on the pedal and sped up.

The rest of the day past by normally in the rest of the 55 precinct.

Sully and Davis caught the guy who crashed the car into the river, killing the man from their call earlier.

The fire crew were called out to a couple of rescues and a few fires.

Faith and Bosco were driving around doing there thing.

Doc and Carlos had more patients to deal with, and so did Bobby and Kim but they did there job but kept there conversation to a bare minimal.

Punch-out time in Camelot

Jimmy was up in the bunk room he had slipped his t-shirt on when Kim came up the stairs.

"Hey" Jimmy said when he saw her come in.

"Hey" Kim said sitting down on one of the bunks. "You heading home" Kim said turning to look at Jimmy.

"Yea. So about…" Jimmy started to say before Kim cut him off.

"Jimmy I can't go to the concert with you. Sorry." Kim said watching him carefully; she saw his head drop in disappointment.

"Ok, so see you tomorrow" Jimmy said in a low whisper walking out not looking at her.

Kim sat there for 5 minutes before deciding to go and make up with Bobby after all he was one of her two best friends.

Outside

Kim was leaning on Bobby car when he came out. "You're messing my paint job" Bobby said coming up to her.

"I talked to Jimmy; I told him I didn't want to go to the concert. I think he was actually disappointed. But he'll live. Anyway… thanks for your advice" Kim said looking at Bobby.

"See you tomorrow" Bobby said walking past her to his car.

"Look I'm wrong, your right. What else do you want me to do" Kim said turning to look at him.

"I want you to lay off the relationship I have with my mother. Maybe it's a joke to you, but when my dad left, I had to step up, take care of the family. I didn't ask too, I didn't want too. When you've got nine other people in the house, you do what you got to do. And me helping out, me taking care of things doesn't change because my mother gets remarried. And if you knew the first thing about responsibility I wouldn't be standing here in the dark trying to explain it to you" Bobby said finishing he turned to walk away.

"Bobby" Kim called following him. Bobby looked at her. "I've got an ex who maybe comes up with child support if he doesn't gamble it away. I got a 6-year-old and I got a sister who cant hold down a job and who spends ¾'s of her day drowning in alcohol. I think I know a couple of things about responsibility." Kim said breaking down into tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Bobby said getting in to his car and driving away.

Kim silently stood there and let the tears fall down her face she gathered her stuff and walked off.

30 minutes later she stopped outside an apartment block. Kim walked up the stairs and pressed the button for number 2 apartment, she waited a minute before someone's voice came over the com link.

It was Jimmy's. "Yeah"

"Its Kim" he buzzed her in.

Kim walked through the gate and went in to his apartment block; by the time she reached his door he had just opened it.

"Hey" Jimmy said groggily standing at his door in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "What you doing"

"I was around" Kim said looking him up and down.

"You wanna talk? Get some coffee or something" Jimmy said looking at her in concern.

"I just wanna go to bed" Kim said looking at him then walking past him into his apartment. Jimmy looked up and down the corridor then closed his doors with his eyebrows raised.

'This was going to be fun' Jimmy thought as he turned to look at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope you liked.

I know this was basically the TV show from this point on thou it is totally AU.

Pls read and review.


	3. I Always Keep My Promises

I always keep my promises

After Jimmy closed his door he turned around to find Kim standing there with a sad look in her eyes, she was pouting and holding her hand out to him. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of that look in her eyes, because he loved her too much to see her upset.

Yeah he was engaged but this woman was the love of his life, but that didn't mean he was beyond winding her up.

"Jimmy" Kim said as she walked up to him and kissed him. Jimmy kissed her back, after a couple of minutes Kim slipped her tongue into Jimmy's mouth, he moaned into hers and kissed her back with force and wound his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, Kim moaned when she felt her body against his muscular build. As Jimmy pulled away Kim whimpered.

"Jimmy lets go to bed" Kim asked/begged.

Jimmy didn't answer he grabbed her hands and lead her to his bed room with a straight face, but on inside he had a massive grin cause he was going to give her what she asked for. Once they were in his room Jimmy led Kim to the bed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Go on, get in bed. I'll be in, in a minute I've got to go to the bathroom" Jimmy said as he turned and left the room and went to the toilet.

Once he shut the door to the bathroom he turned around and started hitting his head against the door chanting in his head 'God give me strength, god give me strength'.

After 5 minutes Jimmy went back into the room to find Kim under his covers sniffing his pillows. Jimmy turned the main light off and got into bed and left the lamps on. He leaned over and gave Kim a quick kiss, then pulled back.

"Night Kim" Jimmy said quickly and rolled over to face away from her.

Kim turned over to look at his back.

"Night! Night! I want you to make love to me Jimmy" Kim said pouting and kissing the back of his neck.

Jimmy closed his eyes because Kim wasn't making this game easy

'God give me strength' Jimmy kept chanting in his head. "You didn't say that, you said you wanted to go to bed, so here you are in bed" Jimmy said trying to repress the smile that was forming on face. He went to say something but stopped short when he felt Kim's hands wound around his waist and up the front of his t-shirt and started to stroke his muscles on his abdomen.

"Jimmy make love to me" Kim asked with her mouth pressed against the back of his ear.

"Ok, I'll make love to you, if you say you'll come to the Springsteen concert with me" Jimmy said trying to keep his voice neutral because his gorgeous ex-wife was driving him crazy.

"Jimmy, please don't start on that again" Kim moaned.

"Well fine, night sweetie, sweet dreams" Jimmy said closing his eyes still chanting in his head, cause having your beautiful ex-wife's body presses against you and begging you to have sex with her and him refusing was killing him.

"Jimmy I'm not buying this baby" Kim whispered as she leant up and started kissed to kiss her way up to his ear as her hand on his stomach dipped to his groin. "Because I can feel you want me as much as I want you" Kim whispered in his ear then licked behind it.

'God Give Me Strength' Jimmy's inner voice whispered higher than it started out 'God Give Me…' it stopped half way through when he felt Kim squeeze his groin.

He gave a growl and flipped Kim on her back, with in 5 seconds he was on top of her kissing her so forcefully she felt like she was on fire.

They laid there having a hot and heavy make-out session for about 10 minutes before they started ripping each others clothing off with in 5 minutes they were two hot and naked- bodies one on top of one another.

When Jimmy entered her it wasn't at a nice and loving pace. This wasn't making love this was having the hardest, roughest and most amazing sex in the world and that it was. Once both of them had peaked Jimmy's body collapsed on top of Kim's.

It took 8 minutes for them to get there breath back once they did Jimmy rolled off Kim and pulled her to his side, once she was snuggled to his side he kissed her head.

"I love you Kimmy" Jimmy whispered.

Kim smiled and leaned up and gave him a sweet and loving kiss. "I love you too" She whispered.

They both closed their eyes and were about to fall asleep when Kim whispered. "An I will go to the concert with you"

Jimmy's face broke out into a grin and he turned and kissed Kim, at first she was surprised, but that was only for a couple of seconds before she melted in his arms.

Then some how with out her noticing. During the kiss Jimmy had moved them so that he was on top of her again.

"I seem to remember promising you something if you said yes to coming to the concert" Jimmy said huskily after pulling out of the kiss.

"But I already got you to brake that baby" Kim said grinning as she leant up to kiss him.

"That wasn't making love that was pure, lustful sex" Jimmy smiled seductively. "An I have a new motto"

"What's that?" Kim asked smiling at him.

"I always keep my promises" Jimmy said ending that statement by kissing Kim deeply.

Jimmy and Kim spent hour, upon hours after that worshipping each others bodies til about 5 in the morning when they finally fell asleep

------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope you liked.

Pls review.


	4. Morning After Glow

Chap 4

Morning after glow

Jimmy's apartment 6.30am

Jimmy was lying awake on his side with his head resting on his arm, whilst his free hand travelled up and down the back of his naked ex-wife, who was still asleep.

Jimmy leaned over and kissed her, which made her stir.

"Hmm, morning" Kim said looking up at Jimmy.

Kim melted into Jimmy's arms as he moved on top of her kissing her deep pushing his tongue past her lips and caressing hers. Jimmy pulled back and looked at Kim and nuzzled her with his nose and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kim why don't we call in sick" Jimmy said as he pulled Kim on top of him. "We can spend all day in bed like we used too" Jimmy said kissing Kim.

Kim smiled and kissed him back, they spent the next hour making love.

Jimmy and Kim were lying in bed physically spent.

"Hmm" Kim murmured "We…" Kim broke off when she heard Jimmy's phone go off, she watched him pick it up.

"Hey babe"

"Brooke" Jimmy said looking at Kim.

"Yea, don't sound so shocked. This is what fiancés do when they didn't spend the night with the man they are going to marry" Brooke answered.

"Yea, I know sorry" Jimmy answered whilst trying to grab Kim's arm as she climbed out of bed and started getting dressed. "Can I call you back?"

"Yea, sure honey. Love you" Brooke said with all the love in the world.

"Yea, talk later" Jimmy said quickly hanging up the phone as Kim had already got dressed and went into his front room.

"Hey" Jimmy said as he sat on the coffee table next to the couch which Kim was sitting on putting on her shoes.

"Hey, I just remembered I promised Joey I would take him to school" Kim said standing up.

"Kim" Jimmy said reaching for her hand but she pulled away. "Kim I love you"

"I...I have to go" Kim said as she got up and went to the door she had just opened it.

"Kim" Jimmy called looking stricken. "I love you"

"Don't Jimmy please" Kim pleaded with a hitch in her voice, she walked out and shut the door as soon as it was closed she broke down into tears.

2 hours later at the 55 firehouse

Kim and Bobby were upstairs in the bunk room talking.

"His engaged" Bobby exclaimed as he looked at Kim.

"I know! I don't have any will power when it comes to him, when I'm upset I just want to be with him" Kim said looking at Bobby.

"So you sleeping with your engaged ex husband was my fault" Booby asked turning around to look at Kim.

"No, I didn't say that, I still…" Kim said stopping when she looked at the doorway.

"Still what?" Bobby asked surprised by Kim's abrupt stop so turned to see what Kim was looking at. "Oh, hey guys" Booby finished looking at DK, Billy and Joe.

"Hey Bobby" DK said as he came into the room. "Hi Kimmy" he said as he sat on his bunk opposite Kim's. Billy and Joe both nodded at Bobby and smiled at Kim as they went to their bunks, Billy's next to Dk's and Joe's one down from Kim.

"How much of our conversation did you hear" Kim asked looking between the three of them.

"Wouldn't you like to know" DK answered grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"DK, I swear if you don't tell me" Kim said starting to stand up, which made Billy laugh.

"Oh, come on guys" Joe said taking pity on Kim. "We already know, Jimmy was asking us for advice earlier. Kim do you still love Jimmy" Joe asked looking at Kim.

"I don't know, don't say anything to him" Kim asked pleading with her eyes.

"Say anything to who" Jimmy asked coming through the door.

"Nothing" Kim said glaring at DK and Billy who were trying to keep a straight face.

"BOYD 55-2 police need assistance"

"Kim that's us" bobby said grabbing his jacket and nodding to Jimmy on his way out.

"Yea, I know" Kim called out jumping up from her bunk as Jimmy sat on his which was between hers and Joes. "See you all later"

"Bye" DK yelled for them all before turning back to the conversation the guys were having with Jimmy downstairs.

1 hour later

Doc and Carlos pulled up outside an apartment building which was ablaze.

"Carlos grab the bags so we can start triaging" Doc said as he ran over to the people the police were trying to keep together.

"They're still in there" a man wheezed out.

"Who?" Doc asked looking at the man.

"A little old married couple" he said as Carlos finally caught up. "They're on the 6th floor and he is bed stricken after having a stroke" The man said as he sat on the pavement.

"Come on Carlos" Doc said as he pulled his jacket around his mouth and ran into the building with a reluctant Carlos following him.

Once they had reached the apartment on the 6th floor they kicked down the door and entered the apartment which had flames licking most of the walls and the ceiling. Doc and Carlos were crouched trying to shield themselves from the heat when they heard a crash from the front bedroom, they made they're way to the room and opened the door to see a little old lady about the age of 65 trying to move her husband.

"Hi love we have got your husband" Doc said as he put his arms around the old man and picked him up.

"OK" coughed the old lady.

Doc, Carlos and the old couple started to the door when Carlos pulled it open they could see the whole apartment was alight. Doc grabbed his radio as Carlos slammed the door. They heard the fire truck pull up and Doc pulled the radio to his mouth.

"This is Adam 55-3, we are trapped in apartment 34 on the 6th floor our path is blocked we need help" Doc said into his radio.

"Ok Doherty, Lombardo, Davy, Kitson and Walsh are on they're way. Hold tight Doc" Lt Johnson replied.

"Ok" Doc replied looking around the room. "Carlos open the window up to let some of the smoke out and let some air in"

Carlos jumped up from the floor and went to the window.

"It wont open" he shouted as he picked up a chair and used that to smash the window.

Meanwhile down the corridor

Jimmy, Joe, Davy, DK and Billy were trying to beat down the flames so they could get into the apartment.

"This isn't working" Billy said looking back at the others. "Doc hold on we are trying a different route"

"Well make it quick guys" Doc answered back.

"Lets go to the roof and one of us can repel down and take them out the window" Jimmy said looking at the guys.

"In other words you can repel down and get them out" Joe smirked at Jimmy.

"Shut it" Jimmy said grabbing his radio. "Lt were going for a roof rescue, Davy and DK are heading down send someone to help them"

"You got it Doherty, Jenkin's is on his way up" Lt Johnson replied.

With that Jimmy, Joe and Billy ran up the rest of the stairs as DK and Davy went back down to get things ready two floors below the apartment on fire.

Jimmy, Joe and Billy burst through the fire exit that was up on the roof and ran to the edge.

"Ok, I could repel down and go through the window that they knocked out" Jimmy said getting the ropes together with help by the other two.

"Guys you ready down there" Jimmy said into his radio.

"We got you brother" DK replied as Davy leaned out the window and waved up to Jimmy.

"Ok, lets do this" an with that Jimmy climbed over the side of the building.

Back in the apartment

"What's taking them so long" Carlos asked Doc.

"I don't know" Doc replied standing up. He had just turned to see Jimmy's boot at the top of the window. "Son of a bitch"

"Doc pull me in" Jimmy asked. Doc grabbed him in and pulled him in. once Jimmy's feet hit the ground he took off his bag. "Ok, lets get you out of here"

"His immobile can you take him as dead weight" Doc asked.

"You bet we can" Jimmy said taking the stuff he needed out the bag and fastening it to the old man then picking him up with Docs help and taking him to the window.

Once the old man was down they rigged his wife once she was pulled in Jimmy turned to rig Doc to go next, just before Doc started going down he looked straight at Jimmy.

"I always liked you Jimmy. Thanks!"

"Don't be stupid, go" Jimmy said as he started to lower Doc. Jimmy watched and guided Doc down with Carlos beside him.

"Hell of away to make a living" Carlos said looking at Jimmy.

"Yea, don't tell the mayor I would do it for free" Jimmy said grinning.

After DK and Davy had pulled Doc in Jimmy rigged Carlos up and started to lower him.

15 minutes later Doc and Carlos emerged with the old man on a stretcher to applause, they loaded him on to their bus and took off to the hospital with the old couple inside.

1 hour later outside the firehouse

Jimmy, DK, Billy, Joe and Davy were outside cleaning their truck, when Kim and Bobby pulled up.

The guys all looked over to see who had pulled up, when Jimmy saw that it was Kim and Bobby he looked at Davy.

"I will be right back" Jimmy said as he started to walk over to where Kim was, when Bobby saw Jimmy walking over he looked at Kim.

"Do you want a coffee" Bobby asked.

"Um, no" Kim replied to Bobby's retreating form. Then she noticed that Jimmy was standing in front of her.

"Hey" Jimmy said looking straight into Kim's eyes.

"You repelled off the roof of a twenty story building" Kim asked adverting her eyes.

"Is that all you wanna talk about" Jimmy replied looking at Kim with Raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

"Your engaged Jimmy" Kim replied.

"So, what about you and me" Jimmy asked.

"What about you and me" Kim replied.

"Its still there isn't it" Jimmy asked looking Kim straight in the eye to watch her reaction.

"That doesn't mean we should act on it" Kim said looking straight back at him.

"Why not, its how we both feel" Jimmy said taking a step forward.

"Its how we both felt last time, that didn't turn out so well" Kim replied.

"I know that's my fault, I'm still sorry" Jimmy said looking at Kim.

"How am I ever supposed to trust you again huh" Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't know I just wish you could. Look I still love you, I miss being with you, I having you in my life, I miss Joey, I miss us just being a family" Jimmy said watching as Kim's tears threatened to fall.

"Engine 55 ladder 100 we have a garage fire"

Jimmy and Kim looked over to see the fire squad file out and into the truck.

"That's you" Kim said trying to keep her voice straight.

"Jimmy come on bro" DK yelled.

"Give me another chance Kim I wont let you down" Jimmy said as he put his hand on Kim's arm.

As he turned to walk away Kim caught his arm. Jimmy turned and looked at her.

"Be careful" Kim said looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled at Kim and when she took her hand off his arm he took 3 steps forward and kissed her passionately on the lips threading his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss making Kim moan as her arm went around his neck.

DK, Billy, Davy and Joe were all watching what was happening and let off a wolf whistle in unison with each other, which made Kim and Jimmy grin when they broke apart.

"I'll see you when I get back" Jimmy said giving Kim a soft kiss on the lips before walking over and getting in the truck. Kim watched until the squad were out of sight and sighed.

---------------------

Please review.

Katy xXx


	5. Shower

Shower

55 Firehouse

45 minutes later

The fire squad pulled back up to their firehouse. The guys all jumped out the rig once Billy had parked it.

Jimmy walked up the stairs with Billy, DK, Joe and Davy. DK and Billy collapsed in 2 of chairs around the table whilst Davy lent against the pillar by the fridge.

"Christ I'm wiped" Davy said as he wiped his brow.

"Yea, tell me about it" DK said as he thumped his head on the table.

"That was one of the toughest fires we have had in a while" Jimmy said as he wiped his brow and noticed it was black. "Ok, I'm going up and having a shower" Jimmy carried on as he started to walk upstairs.

"Ok, man" Joe yelled.

As soon as Jimmy reached the bunk room he started stripping off, not noticing the pile of clothes on the other side of the bed. As Jimmy entered the shower room he was looking at the floor as he massaged his neck but as crossed into the main shower booth he heard running water he brought his head up and the tired and achy feeling left his body at the sight that was in front of him... It was replaced by the feeling of hot and turned on.

Because right in front of him with her eyes closed as she lathered up her hair with shampoo which was falling and trailing down her body to the floor was Kim.

Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Jimmy your staring" Kim said amused as she turned to look at him.

"Yea, I'm sorry" Jimmy said as he jumped out his trance.

"So are you going to carry on standing there or are you going to join me" Kim said giving him a come hither look as she used her finger to beckon him.

As if in a trance Jimmy obliged and as soon as he was close enough to Kim he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely and ravaged her mouth and neck as his hands stroked and rubbed every inch of Kim's skin the same as what Kim was doing to him.

"Stop playing baby" Jimmy said as he pulled Kim's left leg up his thigh brushing his erection close to her making her moan.

"Hmm, Jimmy make love to me" Kim pleaded.

"I plan to baby" Jimmy said as he entered her the two spent the next 20 minutes in complete bliss.

-----

Back downstairs

Davy, DK and Billy were sitting at the table drinking tea and coffee.

"I'm completely wiped" DK said as he got up from the table.

"I'm going upstairs to grab a shower" Billy said as he got up and walked to the stairs.

"I'm with you man, maybe it will give me some energy back" DK sighed as he joined Billy and two climbed the stairs to the bunk room.

Once they reached the bunk room Billy flopped on to his bunk and DK looked around the room and saw Jimmy's shirt and slacks on his bed.

"Jimmy must already be in the shower" Billy said following DK gaze.

"Yea" DK said as his eyes dropped to another set of clothes on the floor by Jimmy's bunk.

"Um, if they are Jimmy's" DK said pointing to the bed. "Then who do they belong to" DK finished pointing to the set on the floor.

"No idea" Billy said as he started getting undressed as DK picked the shirt up and noticed blood on his hands he turned the shirt over and looked at the label above the pocket and stared at the shirt before turning his gaze to the shower door.

"What's up with you" Billy asked staring at DK.

"It's Kim's" DK said holding up the shirt. "Do we dare to go in there" he said n nodding to the door.

DK and Billy grinned at each other. "We dare" they said in unison and walked through the door.

-----

Jimmy had Kim against the wall of the shower as he kissed her, as they were both catching their breathe.

"That was, um amazing" Kim said as her breathe caught as Jimmy kissed her neck.

"Your amazing. I love you" Jimmy stated as he kissed her hard. Jimmy and Kim were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even hear Dk and Billy enter the shower until...

"Whoa" DK yelled pulling Jimmy and Kim apart as they turned to look at him. "Water, Water. I need water that sight just burnt my eyes" DK said acting in pain as Billy rolled up with laughter.

"Fuck you" Jimmy laughed as throw a towel straight at DK's head before handing one to Kim who took it and wrapping it tightly around her self as Jimmy did the same.

"Billy shut up" Kim said glaring at him.

"Ok we are going to have a shower, you two can leave because we do not wish to see a live porno, thanks" DK said as he laughed as Jimmy and Kim walked past him.

"See you guys later" Jimmy said as he reached the door and turned back. "Please don't mention this to anyone"

"Like hell this is like gossip for the firehouse for the next month" DK said grinning. "No mate seriously it's between you and Kim" DK said sobering up.

With that Jimmy smiled and left the shower room. When he entered the bunk room Kim was already dressed and was lacing up the boots.

"Hey, are we going to talk" Jimmy said as he sat on his bunk which was next to Kim's.

"No" Kim said as she stood up and watched as pained expression crossed Jimmy's face, she smiled. "I'm going downstairs and cooking dinner as its my turn to cook" she added as leant down and kissed him passionately. "See you downstairs" she whispered against his lips as she pulled back and went downstairs.

-----

90 minutes later

The kitchen of the firehouse was alight with the smell of cooking meat and cheese, which was cooking in the oven.

"Hmm... That smells great, when's it going to be ready" DK asked as he came over to the island licking his lips.

"When it's cooked, god your the 5th person to ask, the lot of you are worse than Jimmy and Joey combined" Kim said glaring back at DK.

"Oh, come on Kim you cant blame them they are just looking forward to it, after all the hype I have giving your lasagne's" Jimmy said grinning from the table were he was sitting with Billy, Davy, Joe and Bobby.

"Just shut it you" Kim said grinning as she pointed to Jimmy. "And you" Kim said rounding on DK. "Go and sit your butt down"

"Fine, just hurry it up I'm starving" Dk said as he sat back down at the table and started the card game back up.

15 minutes later

"Guy's grubs up" Kim yelled as she put the lasagne on the island and started cutting it up and putting it on to plates.

"Thanks Kim" DK said as he grabbed a plate.

After they all grabbed a plate they were all sitting down. Jimmy, Kim, Bobby, Dk, Billy, Joe and Davy were all sitting down at the table eating and talking when Lou came out to grab some food.

"Ummm, Kim it smells delicious" Lt Johnson said as he grabbed a plate.

"Tastes great too" Dk said around a mouthful.

"Thank you" Kim said shooting a glance at Dk. "And thank you Lt, Oh by the way when is Alex back on this shift, I need more estogen around me"

Johnson laughed. "She's back tomorrow" A massive cheer rang around the table.

The rest of dinner was a blur of eating and talking until the alarm sounded.

**Boyd 55-2, Child in park found beaten cops need assistance**

"That's us" Bobby said jumping up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Yea, I just got to grab my jacket from the couch and I will be with you" Kim yelled as she disappeared into the lounge area not noticing Jimmy had followed her until he grabbed her around the waist and turned her around and kissed her. Kim melted in his arms and kissed him back.

"Um, what was that for" Kim asked as she pulled away.

"Just cause dinner was great, I love you and oh yea be careful" Jimmy said kissing her hard.

-----

Back in the kitchen

Bobby was standing by the stairs when a tall caramelised blonde lady walked up the stairs in cop blues.

"Hi all" She said making Bobby jump.

"Brooke" Dk said standing up. "What you doing here" Dk asked nervously.

"Um, I'm here to see Jimmy" Brooke said moving her left hand so everyone could see her engagement ring.

"His in the lounge" Johnson answered without paying attention.

"Thanks" Brooke said as she walked past Lou and a horrified DK to the doorway where she stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell" Brooke shrieked making Jimmy and Kim break apart as they were in a very tight clinch.

---------------------

Hope you all liked I will try and keep the updates coming as quick as possible.

Katy xXx


	6. Always You Babe

I don't own the show. Please Read and Review.

--------------------------

Always you babe

Jimmy and Kim pulled back from each other and turned to see Brooke standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Crap, that's not how I wanted her to find out" Jimmy muttered as the speaker announced Kim and Bobby's call again.

"Kim we need to go" Bobby spoke poking his head around the corner.

"Go, I will talk to you later" Jimmy said as Kim pulled away. "Kim" Jimmy called pulling Kim around to face him. "I love you" he said stroking her face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Brooke yelled.

"Go baby" Jimmy whispered to Kim. "You're angry at me Brooke, take it out on me not Kim" Jimmy said looking daggers at Brooke.

Kim walked past Brooke to Bobby she turned to see Jimmy look at her lovingly before she followed Bobby to the bus.

Back upstairs

"Fine I will take it out on you" Brooke said yelling at Jimmy. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I love Kim, I always have. It's over between us Brooke" Jimmy said looking at Brooke.

"I hate you" Brooke screamed as she launched herself at Jimmy and started hitting him til Joe and DK pulled her back.

"Whoa, calm down" Joe said trying to keep control of Brooke.

"Let me go" Brooke yelled pulling herself out of DK's and Joe's grasp. "I'm out of here" Brooke screamed lobbing her engagement ring at Jimmy. Brooke stormed out the firehouse screaming in anger.

"Dude, she nearly pummelled you" DK laughed.

"So! At least now I'm free. Me and Kim can finally sort things out" Jimmy said smiling as he looked at Joe.

DK and Joe laughed slapping Jimmy on the back muttering. "Good for you man" As the three of them walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

-----------------

Earlier by the bus

"That was tense" Bobby chuckled.

"Bobby don't what if Jimmy chooses Brooke over me" Kim asked trying to hide her tears.

"Kim, your strong you can survive this" Bobby said putting her arm as they got in the bus.

"No I won't. I love Jimmy so much and be serious look at Brooke she's beautiful and has a rack, compared to me, who would choose me over her" Kim said ranting trying to hold back her tears.

"Anyone with a brain Kim, your beautiful and amazing and for what its worth, by the time we get back to the house Brooke will be gone and Jimmy would have ended it, that bloke is crazy about you" Bobby said as he drove to their shout.

"Thanks Bobby" Kim said trying to stop herself crying. "No matter what happens I'm going to get myself and Joey through this"

"That's the Kim I know and love" Bobby said sending Kim a grin as they pulled up outside the park.

----------

30 minutes later at Mercy

"Hey Kim how are you" Faith asked as she came and stood next to Kim.

"Yea you know just bloke trouble" Kim said looking sad.

"Know the feeling" Faith said sighing. "What's up?"

"Jimmy" Kim answered.

"What I thought you was over him" Faith asked looking at Kim, and realizing how wrong that assumption was.

"No I never have been" Kim whispered trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Kim, if you want to talk you know you can call me" Faith smiled as she squeezed Kim's shoulder.

"Thanks Faith" Kim said trying to smile.

"Yo, Faith lets go" Bosco said coming over. "Hey Kim, your looking good" Bosco said leering at her and getting a glare back.

"Ok, we are going" Faith said grabbing Bosco and pulling him away. "See you later Kim" Faith called back as she walked off passing Bobby as he made his way over to Kim.

"Hey you ready to head back to the house" Bobby asked as he came and stood next to her.

"Yea I suppose lets go" Kim said sighing as she picked up her jacket. "Let's go" she muttered as she walked out to the bus.

"Kim, will you stop being so tense, you're making me jittery" Bobby moaned as he got behind the wheel.

"Sorry" Kim muttered sniffing trying to stop her tears.

"Kim for what it's worth, I think his going to pick you" Bobby said smiling at Kim.

"You really think he will" Kim asked with a little bit of hope.

"Yea Kim I do" Bobby smiled as he started the bus and started to drive back to the house.

-------------

20 minutes later

Bobby pulled the bus up outside the house and turned off the ignition.

"Well are we going in" Bobby asked turning to Kim as she hadn't made a move to get out yet.

"Um, oh we are here" Kim answered staring at the house.

"Yea Kim, come on you can do this" Bobby said smiling as he got out watching as Kim slowly climbed out the bus.

"Bobby go ahead, I will be in, in a moment" Kim said as she leaned against the firehouse wall.

"Ok" Bobby said as he patted Kim's shoulder as he headed upstairs.

"Hey man" DK yelled as he saw Bobby come through the door.

"Hey" Bobby said sighing as he sat down.

"Hey Bobby, where's Kim" Jimmy asked as he came downstairs.

"Oh hey Jimmy, she's downstairs outside" Bobby answered.

"Thanks, be back in a minute" Jimmy said as he headed down to find Kim.

"Hope they sort things out" Bobby murmured to himself.

---------------

Outside

Jimmy walked outside searching for Kim, before spotting her leaning on the wall.

"Hey" Jimmy whispered as he walked up to her.

"Hey" Kim replied trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Kimmy, please don't cry" Jimmy sighed as he took Kim in his arms.

"Jimmy, please don't do this. Not if you don't mean this" Kim cried.

"Oh baby, I choose you, I always will" Jimmy said with his voice catching.

"Really" Kim asked tearfully.

"Yea, baby I love you" Jimmy said as he hugged Kim tight, whilst running his fingers through her hair. "Its always you baby" Jimmy finished passionately kissing her.

-----------------------

Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Please Review.

Katy xXx


	7. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch just the plot of this story. Sorry for the wait not been well and just moved and am settling into a new job. Hope it's worth the wait.

Home

11pm (55 firehouse)

"Hey who fancies going to get a drink" Billy asked looking at the guys.

"Yea dude I'm in" DK smiled as he walked up to Billy.

"Same" Joe replied looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. "Jimmy are you joining us"

"Um, depends" Jimmy answered looking at the stairs.

"Whipped" DK coughed.

"Shut it" Jimmy laughed as Bobby walked down the stairs.

"What's going on" Bobby asked looking from Jimmy to the guys.

"Nothing" Billy laughed. "Fancy joining us at O'Malley's" he asked.

"Yea, why not" Bobby replied. "You going Jimmy" which caused everyone to laugh. "OK" Bobby asked not getting the joke.

"Let me talk to Kim" Jimmy said as he went up the stairs.

Upstairs

Kim was doing up her trainers when she saw Jimmy walk up the stairs.

"Hey" Kim said smiling.

"Hey" Jimmy said as he walked up to Kim and kissed her firmly on the lips. "So the guys are going to O'Malley's do you wanna join them" Jimmy asked before kissing her again.

"Hmm, no I just wanna go home" Kim smiled causing Jimmy to frown. "Wanna join me" Kim smirked.

"Thought you would never ask" Jimmy laughed.

Kim smiled and kissed him hard. "Let's go"

"Hmm, lets" Jimmy smirked. Jimmy and Kim walked down the stairs holding hands.

"Were not going to join you" Jimmy smiled as he looked to Kim.

"We are going to see our son" Kim smiled as she grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Huh, huh, cause you two are" DK laughed. "Ask Joey if he wants a younger sibling"

"Shut it" Jimmy laughed as he led Kim downstairs. "Come on lets go see our son"

Jimmy led Kim to his car. "Your chariot my lady" he smiled as he opened her door.

"You're a nut job, babe" Kim laughed as she stood by it.

"It's why you love me" Jimmy laughed as he kissed her.

"No babe, I love you in spite of that" Kim laughed as she pulled away from Jimmy.

Kim got into the car with a silly grin on her face.

20 minutes later

Kim's Apartment

"It's not that funny" Kim pouted as she opened the door.

"Depends on the angle that you look at it from" Jimmy laughed.

"Miss Zambrano" Linda the babysitter said as she came from the front room.

"Hey Linda" Jimmy smiled as he went passed her to the front room.

"Mr Doherty" Linda said blushing causing Kim to tense.

"Is Joey asleep" Kim asked looking at Linda.

"No, Miss Zambrano, his in his room playing" Linda answered.

"Ok, I will see you later. Thank you Linda" Kim said sort of harshly.

"Bye" Linda answered as she let herself out.

"That was kind of harsh Kim" Jimmy laughed. "But, kind of hot too, it turns me on when you get jealous" Jimmy continued as he slide his arms around her waist as he kissed her.

"Hmm, shut up" Kim murmured against Jimmy's lips as they kissed.

"Mom, you home" Joey yelled causing Jimmy and Kim spring apart.

"Yea, sweetie" Kim called as she detangled herself from Jimmy just as Joey ran down the corridor and hugged her.

"Daddy" Joey yelled as he spotted Jimmy and ran over to him.

Jimmy bent down and caught him. "Hey firebug" Jimmy smiled.

"What are you doing here daddy" Joey asked as he looked from Jimmy to Kim.

"Well I gave mommy a lift home and she promised I could have dinner with the both of you" Jimmy said smiling at Kim seeing her relieved looking face. "Why don't you go wash your hands mister?"

"Thanks Jimmy" Kim said as she hugged him and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I get it you don't want Joey to know yet" Jimmy smiled as he smoothed down her hair. "I love you, and we can do this at your pace, I'm not going anywhere. Not now that I'm home" Jimmy smiled as he kissed her.

"Come on mommy and daddy" they heard as they pulled apart.

"Come on we are being summoned" Jimmy said laughing as he offered Kim his arm which caused Kim laugh.

"Yes lets go" Kim said laughing taking Jimmy's arm.

As they entered the kitchen Kim kissed Joey's head. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Lasagne" Joey yelled high-fiving Jimmy which caused Kim to laugh.

"Ok, Lasagne it is" Kim said laughing at Joey and Jimmy. "Ok, so whilst I'm cooking Jimmy get the plates and Joey can you set the table"

"Yes mom" Joey said as he started setting the table.

Jimmy stood off to the side by the cupboards and watched as Joey set the table as Kim prepared everything as she put the lasagne in the oven. Joey finished and went over to help Kim, Jimmy watched as Kim started tickling Joey which caused Joey to giggle and as his sons giggles filled the room Jimmy knew he was home, right here with his two favourite people, this was home to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope it was worth the wait.

You know the drill please REVIEW.

It might be a while for the next update but the more reviews I get the more I will be inspired to write.

Katy xXx


End file.
